


Graciosidade

by KitsuneBi22



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22





	Graciosidade

Sonhos negros ei de ter  
Para as trevas e a solidão   
Pela morte e a maldade  
Pelo simples fato de ser  
Por um reino de dor  
Pela inocência perdida   
Que querem de mim?  
Quanto sangue deve ser derramado   
para acalmar os filhos das sombras?  
Que desejam os espectros das sombras?…  
Afinal, quem se importa?  
Se vivemos, se morremos   
Ninguém faz isso por nós   
Se lutarmos e se vencemos   
Não fizemos mais que a obrigação   
Se perdemos, a derrota é só nossa   
Não precisar de nada   
Não querer nada  
Liberdade é simples ilusão   
De criança pequena   
Acordem filhos do Caus!  
A morte reclama suas esperanças


End file.
